La habitación del cuarto piso
by Iremione
Summary: Si los hechos del pasado marcan el presente...¿que ocurriría si el presente marcase el pasado? Una pequeña historia en la que me parece muy imnportante que leais el comentario que hago al principio...


Antes de nada quiero hacer una acalración. Por mas que parezca lo contrario, esta historia esta escrita ANTES del quinto libro. La Habitación que aquí menicono no está inspirada en la habitacion de la que hablan en La orden del fénix, sino en lo que la escritora dijo sobre ella. Al respecto había dicho que era el lugar de Hogwarts en el que más le gustaría estar. Bueno, no se que pensais al respecto, pero yo, como escritora cutre que soy lo que mas me gustaría sería estar en una habitación donde pudiese, simplemente imaginandolo, crear las situaciones personajes y ambientes que imagino y escribo. ¿No es el sueño de cualquier escritor poder sentarse acharlar con sus personajes? Al menos es el mío. Y por lo visto tambien el de la señora Rowling, porque coincidimos en lo que consideramos la habitación mas interesante de Hogwarts. Simplemente aclarar que esta historia fue escrita el 26 de Mayo de este año (2003) y por lo tanto mucho antes de poder siquiera imaginar lo que habría en el quinto libro. Y ante todo, que lo que Harry hizo en la habitación de Mía no esta inspirado en lo que la DA hizo en the room of requirement (comoquiera que se traduzca eso), sino en lo que Bastian hizo en su aventura de desván de La historia interminable. Creerme o no, es trabajo vuestro, pero antes de juzgar, leer la historia. Esta y la interminable. Vereis como hay muchas mas coincidencias. Espero que os guste.  
  
¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. Esta historia es H/Hm de corazón, y aunque parezca lo contrario, pero hay menciones de tantas parejas que ponerlas aquí sería una tontería.  
  
Le dedico esta historia a Diel y todas las chic@s de Love Forever, que son geniales. ¡No cambieis nunca, chic@s! (Y sobretodo, no dejeis que Danny huya... )  
  
LA HABITACIÓN DEL CUARTO PISO  
  
Harry Potter miró fijamente la pesada puerta de madera. La puerta en si misma no tenia nada en particular. Era antigua, de madera oscura y adornos antiguos. El pomo era de un dorado irrealmente brillante, y estaba un tanto apolillada en la esquina superior derecha.  
  
Lo particular era la ubicación de la puerta. Estaba plantada en medio del pasillo principal del cuarto piso, así, tan tranquilamente. En un espacio en el que Harry podría jurar que justo ayer sólo había pared. Jamás en los cuatro años y medio que llevaba en Hogwarts había visto esa puerta en particular. Y lo realmente singular es que todo el mobiliario de Hogwarts, incluyendo sus puertas, era de roble. Mientras que esta puerta parecía de ébano.  
  
Lentamente se acercó a la puerta, tratando de no ponerse nervioso (¿porque las cosas realmente peliagudas suceden cuando estás solo?). Dominando el pulso colocó la mano sobre el metal dorado. Pero no movió la mano.  
  
Estaba solo allí arriba. Tenía insomnio desde la noche del regreso de Voldemort, pero comprendía que sus mejores amigos necesitaban el descanso, de modo que, armado con su capa, se había dedicado los últimos meses a la inspección del castillo.  
  
Pensó en Ron, tan tranquilo roncando en la torre. En que pasaría si dejaba la puerta e iba a buscarle. No desaparecería, ¿verdad? ... Tratandose de Hogwarts, probablemente sí.  
  
Haciendo acopio de su valentía Gryffindor, movió la mano. La puerta chirrió ligeramente y...  
  
La habitación no tenía nada en especial. Estaba vacía. No tenía nada.  
  
Y eso era lo extraño, porque nada, es nada. No había ventanas ni muebles. Lo cual era lógico, pues tampoco había paredes, suelo o techo donde ponerlos. Solo una especie de angustiante vacío. Ni negro ni blanco. Ni luz ni oscuridad. Solo Nada.  
  
Asustado, Harry se dió la vuelta, y comprobó que la puerta que había transpasado ya no estaba. De hecho, tampoco él estaba allí, realmente. Se miró las manos y vió que habían desaparecido. Ahora sí que estaba realmente asustado. El corazón le latía con fuerza sobrehumana en los oídos. Pero...¿qué corazón? ¿en que oídos? ¿a donde se había ido su cuerpo sin él?  
  
Gritó. Y su voz resonó en el aire como si estuviese en un cuarto cerrado. Se palpó el cuerpo, y notó que "aún estaba allí". Simplemente, no podía verlo.  
  
Se sentó en el suelo, rozándolo con la punta de los dedos. Por supuesto que había suelo. Gateó (tal vez con miedo a que desapareciese, aunque nunca lo admitiría, ni siquiera a su propia mente). Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no veía. Era como si estuviese ciego.  
  
Ciego. Esa palabra resonó en su mente. Un busacdor ciego es un contrasentido, ¿o no? Sus sueños, sus expectativas... un auror ciego tampoco era muy útil, ¿verdad? Un Harry Potter ciego....  
  
Se estremeció. Comenzó a buscar desespeardo. Pronto encontró las paredes (¡por supuesto que había paredes!), pero por más que palpó y toqueteó no encontró la puerta por la que había entrado.  
  
Seguramente estaba muy cómico arrastrando el trasero por el suelo y manoseando las paredes, pero él no podía verse...  
  
La certeza le hizo ponerse en pie de un salto... ¡el suelo no iba a desaparecer, por el amor de Dios! (y aunque así fuese no importaría demasiado que fuese bajo su culo que bajo sus pies...) Sus huesos juraban que había pasado horas arrastrandose por el suelo.  
  
Una fracción de segundo se pensó si dejar caer la lágrima que clamaba por salir o empezar a gritar hasta que Snape en persona le oyese en las mazmorras y le fuese a ayudar...  
  
Al final se decidió por una mezcla de ambas opciones.  
  
-¡¡¿¿QUE ES LO QUE PASA!!?? ¡¿QUE LE OCURRE A ESTA MALDITA HABITACIÓN?! ¡¡YO NO QUIERO QUEDARME CIEGO!!- en medio de sus propios gritos hizo un pausa para secar la lágrima traicionera con el dorso de la mano. Y entonces lo oyó. Un ligerísimo susurro.- ¿Hay alguien aquí?  
  
-Tranquilo...- susurró una voz femenina, tranquilizadora por sí misma.  
  
-¿¡Tranquilo?! ¡¡¡ESTOY CIEGO!!!  
  
-No estás ciego... el problema es que no estás imaginando.  
  
-¿Qué?-repuso Harry, sorprendido, pero más tranquilo.- ¿quien eres tú? ¿porqué no te veo?  
  
-Sólo imagíname.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Imaginarla? ¿Cómo se hacía eso?  
  
-¿Cómo...?  
  
-Shhh.... cierra los ojos.  
  
Harry obedeció, aunque sabía que no había ninguna diferencia con tenerlos abiertos. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando sucedió algo.  
  
Una luz. En algún punto distante de su mente. Se esforzó en aquella luz de un color azulado, hasta que distinguió una túnica. Una túnica de mujer. Una especie de kimono, muy largo, blanco con hermosos bordados azul añil. La palabra kimono le hizo recordar un nombre. Se sonrojó mientras el kimono se rellenaba con el cuerpo de Cho Chang.  
  
Le faltaba el rostro. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué simplemente no tomaba el rostro de Cho? No, eso era demasiado obvio... entonces apareció el cabello. De color castaño, largo, espeso y rizado. Hermione. Harry sonrió. Ahora sabía qué rostro debía tener aquella voz tan hermosa.  
  
Contempló su obra admirado. Era realmente maravillosa. Sus ojos verdes resplandecían con el brillo único que Harry veía todas las mañanas en el espejo  
  
La voz le iba como echa a medida. Entonces Harry abrió los ojos y allí estaba. Tal y como la había imaginado.  
  
Caminó hasta él con el cuerpo de Cho, apartó el cabello con un gesto de Hermione, sonrió con el rostro de Ginny y le miró con la dulzura de Lily.  
  
-Gracias.-susurró ella, tomándole la mano. Harry se estremeció. Volvía a tener su cuerpo.-hacía tiempo que nadie me daba un cuerpo tan bonito...  
  
-¿Co...cómo te llamas?-tartamudeó Harry.  
  
La mujer rió con una risa resplandeciente y cristalina.  
  
-¿Aun no lo has entendido? No me has puesto un nombre.  
  
Harry pensó un segundo.  
  
-Miakalay.-murmuró-¿es ese tu nombre?  
  
-Tu decides.... puedes llamarme Mía.  
  
Harry dudó. Su subconsciente se estaba apoderando de él. ¿Mía? ¡Venga ya!  
  
-¿Que le pasa a esta habitación, Mía?-preguntó, confuso.  
  
-Sigues sin entenderlo. ¿Que tal si te imaginas un lugar hermoso en el que podamos sentarnos?  
  
Harry dudó, pero se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos. Ya había funcionado una vez, ¿no?  
  
Sintió sed e imaginó una fuente. Primero era una fuente sencilla. Poco a poco se convirtió en un maravilloso estanque con nenúfares y peces de colores. Alrededor del estanque brotaron plantas de la nada. Árboles, al menos seis tipos distintos. Y flores, donde predominaban los lirios. El césped tenía un aspecto estupendo para sentarse, pero Mía mancharía su preciosa túnica, de modo que imaginó un mantel de cuadros y un cesto de merienda.  
  
Abrió los ojos y descubrió a Mía sentada en medio de su magestuoso vergel. Le sonrió mientras untaba un panecillo con mermelada. Rebosante de júbilo, Harry se sentó a su lado, sirviendose de la cesta también. Era increíble el hambre que tenía.  
  
-¿Donde estamos ahora?-preguntó, con la boca llena.  
  
Mía se rió.  
  
-Entiendes el método pero no la intención... tranquilo, eso es típico. Estamos en el mismo lugar de antes-contestó, con su voz de plata- en aquella habitación... tras la puerta de aquel pasillo del cuarto piso. En Hogwarts... donde todo es posible.  
  
-Pero... ¿como puedo estar dentro del castillo? Brilla el sol. Crecen las flores... ¡no distingo la copa de los árboles!  
  
-¿No nieva sobre tí y tus amigos durante el banquete de Navidad?  
  
Harry recordó el Gran Salón. Tenía razón. Todo es posible en Hogwarts.  
  
-De acuerdo-suspiró al fin- pero, ¿porqué está aquí esta habitación?  
  
-Para ser encontrada.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Tu, y todos los que vinieron antes de tí, necesitaban algo. De modo que encontraron mi habitación, me dieron una forma y yo les concedí lo que necesitaban.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Y por que no la he visto hasta ahora?  
  
-Nunca la has necesitado, ¿o sí? Aparezco donde me necesitas. Severus me encontró un las mazmorras hace casi 15 años... Lily, hace casi 20, me encontró en el segundo piso... Dumbledore aun pasó por aquí esta mañana... el pobre necesita ayuda constantemente.  
  
Harry estaba cada vez más confuso.  
  
-¿Y que es lo que necesito ahora que antes no?  
  
-Eso tienes que descubrirlo tú. Cuando lo sepas, te será concedido.  
  
Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos, todo era demasiado retorcido para él. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró a su alrededor.  
  
-¿Todo esto lo he creado yo?  
  
-Sí. Con tu imaginación.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¿Cómo es posible? La imaginación es increíblemente poderosa y difícil de controlar. Cuando se pone a trabajar, a veces se desboca. Por eso estamos aquí.  
  
A Harry empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.  
  
-Significa eso que esta habitación, lo que representa... tú... ¿habeis salido de mi mente?-preguntó atónito.  
  
Mía se rió.  
  
-Por supuesto que no. La habitación, la idea y yo, existimos. Tú nos das la forma, los detalles de tu mente. Para poder comunicarnos.  
  
-Pero antes ya nos comunicabamos. Tu, me hablaste, me tranquilizaste.  
  
-Solo porque tú quisiste que fuese así.  
  
-¿¡Que?!  
  
-Cuando entraste en la habitación no esperabas encontrar nada. Y eso encontraste "nada". Otros al ver el aspecto gótico de la puerta, se imaginan su peor pesadilla y salen corriendo al verla ante ellos. Algunos tiene la imaginación realmente desbocada y se encuentran a... alguien que les gusta mucho. Otros tienen tantos problemas, miedos y preocupaciones que encuentran una nada, como tú, porque no sabemos en que convertirnos... como un boggart confuso. Tenemos que esperar a que la persona se tranquilize y nos diga qué hacer. Tú... gritaste y te desesperaste un poco, para finalmete desear que alguien te tranquilizase... la voz de alguien que siempre te apacigua. Mi voz. La voz de esa chica que conoces.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño de nuevo y la chica se rió. Entonces Harry reconoció la risa: Ginny. Pero no era su voz. Aquella voz era un millón de veces mas dulce y melódica que la de Ginny. Harry sintió la punzada de la certeza de que no conocía a la dueña de la voz. De que Mía estaba cometiendo un error, y que cuando se diese cuenta le echaría a patadas.  
  
-Lo siento.-murmuró.- pero estoy seguro de que no conozco tu voz.  
  
-Oh, por supuesto que la conoces... date tiempo a tí mismo.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño y comprendió que ella no le respondería mas claramente.  
  
-Deseaste poder verme y me diste este cuerpo con fragmentos de las mujeres que conoces. Tu mejor amiga, la chica que te gusta ahora, tu primer amor, y por supuesto, tu madre...  
  
Harry decidió que no quería profundizar en ese tema. Cho era un doloroso y constante recuerdo de su cuarto curso. No tenía ninguna esperanza siquiera de salir con ella, pues cada vez que la miraba a la cara no podía evitar ver la culpa grabada en el hermoso rostro oriental. Le culpaba de lo de Cedric. Y Harry no podía enfadarse con ella por eso.  
  
Desde este quinto curso Ginny se había vuelto mucho más... sociable. Con todo el mundo excepto con Harry, por supuesto. Y Harry no había podido evitar sentir celos al verla coquetear tan naturalmente con Malfoy. La escena le había recordado tanto a algo que le había estado atormentando últimamente...  
  
Por las otras dos... bueno, su madre estaba muerta, y Hermione era mas exhasperante que nunca.  
  
Se puso en pie y se acercó al estanque, viendo reflejada en el agua la imagen en cuestión. No la de Ginny y Malfoy, sino el origen del malestar.  
  
-¿Que es ésto?-gruñó enfadado. Mientras la imagen no saliese de su mente no había gran problema, pero verlo allí, ante él...  
  
-Un pasado alternativo.-contestó Mía, acercandose a él.  
  
-¿¡Que?! Eso...¿pudo haber pasado?  
  
-Tu, te imaginaste alguna vez que pudo haber pasado. Puede ser que lo soñaste y no lo recuerdas, pero me inclino a pensar que es una idea que ha estado rondando tu mente, ¿no?  
  
Harry asintió, un poco mosqueado por lo facilmente que aquella mujer leía en él.  
  
-¿Que significa?-preguntó.  
  
-No lo sé. Tienes que averiguarlo tú. Sal, y averigüa cuales habrían sido las consecuencias de esos acontecimientos.  
  
Harry echó una última mirada al agua, antes de descubrir, plantada en medio del jardín, la puerta de ébano.  
  
-¿Podré volver?-preguntó, al poner la mano en el pomo.  
  
-Depende de tí. Si te gusta lo que descubres, probablemente preferirás quedarte, entonces ese será tu regalo y solo tú recordarás lo que sucedió en este pasado alternativo. Si no te gusta lo que vez, cuando me necesites, apareceré ante tí y entonces, tu nuevo conocimiento será tu regalo. No hay límite de tiempo. Sólo de espacio. Sólo podrás encontrarme en Hogwarts. Pero eso sí, si tu decisión mata a alguien que no estuviese destinado a morir, despues de tu llegada a ese mundo, no podrás volver. Tendrás que quedarte en ese mundo elegido y cargar con tu culpa. ¿Seras lo suficientemente valiente?  
  
Harry dudó. Pero sonrió y abrió la puerta. Era un Gryffindor, después de todo. Con paso firme salió de la extraña habitación.  
  
Mía se sentó junto al agua. Borró con su mano las figuras que se habían formado en el agua. Pero tras las ondas, se dibujaron de nuevo.  
  
-Es curioso. Todos los que afectaron su futuro quisieron ver el futuro, y él, escoge un pasado diferente...  
  
Sonrió mirando el agua, donde un hombre alto, pálido,de cabello oscuro y largo hasta los hombros, abrazaba con dulzura a una mujer pelirroja.  
  
***  
  
Harry sintió que una energía le atravesaba al cruzar el umbral, pero pronto se encontró al otro lado de la puerta. Se dió la vuelta y comprobó que ésta ya no estaba. Sin embargo, todo el pasillo seguía tal y como había estado durante los últimos cuatro años.  
  
Confuso, caminó por el pasillo, observando que fuera ya era de día. Se orientó hasta la entrada de la sala común, y se detuvo frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda.  
  
-¿Que quieres, muchacho?-gruñó ella con un gesto de desprecio.  
  
-Entrar en mi sala común, por supuesto-contestó Harry, confuso- pero no consigo recordar la contras...  
  
-Esta no es tu sala común, niño. Por eso no sabes la contraseña. ¡Ve! Busca tu sala y déjame en paz.  
  
-¿Cómo que no es...?-Harry observó boquiabierto cómo la Señora Gorda le daba la espalda.  
  
-¡¡Harry!!-una voz conocida gritaba detras de él-¿qué haces parado ante la sala de los Gryffindor? Mío y yo llevamos buscandote toda la mañana. Ella y Cho nos esperan en el Lago.  
  
Harry se dió la vuelta lentamente. Aquello no podía estar pasando.  
  
-Makçlfoy...-susurró. El rubio le echó un brazo sobre los hombros y sonrió amistosamente.  
  
-¡Vamos! Practicaremos un poco antes de ir a comer...Mio no es muy buena lanzando, pero no esta mal para practicar, y Cho te dara una buena pelea por la snitch, como siempre...  
  
Harry se sentía ligeramente mareado mientras Draco Malfoy le arrastraba hasta el Lago. Al llegar allí se quedó estupefacto.  
  
Hermione Granger le saludó. Pero no como solía hacerlo (una sonrisa, "hola, Harry" y la mirada mas reconfortante del mundo) Apenas se fijó en él.  
  
-¡Por fin apareces!-gruñó-si no fuese por Draco...  
  
Harry tuvo que reprimir un grito al ver como Hermione cogía a Malfoy de la mano y le dedicaba a ÉL aquella sonrisa, hola y mirada. De repente, Harry se sintió mal... muy mal...  
  
Y sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarselo, pues Cho Chang se puso en pie, sacudiendo su larga melena azabache, tomó a Harry por la cintura y le dió un suave beso en los labios. Y en todo el movimiento, Harry no captó ni un instante de pena, amargura o odio. En este pasado tenía a Cho exactamente como siempre la había querido.  
  
-No le hagas caso-susurró la Ravenclaw-ya sabes como son las chicas Slytherin...  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza... ¿Hermione Granger era un Slytherin?... Entonces lo comprendió. Tuvo que apretar muy fuerte los labios para no gritar, al bajar la cabeza y ver en su propia túnica la serpiente plateada.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?-preguntó Cho- estás pálido.  
  
-Si.-murmuró. Comprendía que el pasado alternativo cambiase su pasado, y tambien el de sus familiares mas directos, pero...¿como podía afectar tanto a Hermione como para convertirla en una Slytherin?  
  
-Oye, Draco, creo que es mejor que hoy no practiquemos-dijo Cho-Harry no parece estar lo suficientemente bien como para jugar al quidditch.  
  
-¡Sí que lo estoy!-protestó él. Slytherin o no, el juego aun era su pasión.  
  
-De todas formas no hay tiempo.-contestó Draco mirando su reloj- Es la hora de ir a comer.  
  
Harry no se quejó. Si él estaba en Slytherin... tenía ganas de descubrir como le trataba todo el mundo.  
  
Cada vez mas expectante siguió a sus... amigos por el pasillo, soportando con aplomo y miradas frías los cuchicheos de los Gryffindor, las miradas de los Ravenclaw y los grititos ahogados de los Hufflepuff. Sintió como el ceño de Draco estaba firmemente fruncido, el brazo de Hermione firmemente sujeto al del rubio y como sus propios nudillos se ponian blancos por la rabia.  
  
Ser de Slytherin no era nada fácil.  
  
Se sentó en la mesa junto a Draco y un chico de segundo de Slytherin al que no conocía de nada, pero que hablaba sin parar. Harry sólo movía la cabeza, nervioso, pues aún no había aparecido ningún profesor, y parecía que todos los alumnos a los que conocía seguían en la misma casa. No le sorprendió que los cuatro Weasleys entrasen en el salón formando un apretado grupo, ni tampoco que fuesen directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor. Pero sí le sorprendió que Fred y George le hiciesen gestos raros, que Ginny le mirase con una mezcla de miedo y desprecio y sobretodo Ron... la mirada que Ron le dedicó... le hirió profundamente. Enfadado ante semejante desprecio cuando ni siquiera le conocían apretó la servilleta el el puño.  
  
-Ignorales-susurró Draco a su lado.  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-Que no noten que te importa lo que piensan de tí. Sólo tú sabes lo equivocados que están, y ellos lo sabran... algun día lo sabran. Por ahora... sólo finge que no están ahí.  
  
-Eso es lo que tú hacías...-susurró harry, comprendiendo, de repente un par de cosas.  
  
-Es lo que llevo haciendo toda mi vida, compañero, lo que hace años que intento que hagas...  
  
De pronto Harry sintió un escalofrío, totalmente inexplicable.  
  
-Oh, no...-susurró Draco.  
  
-¿Que ocurre?-preguntó Harry, confuso.  
  
-Que pensé que la poción de Longbottom le dejaría en la enfermería un par de días mas, pero ahi le tienes, listo para seguir jod...  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta bruscamente, esperando encontrarse a Snape, sin entender porqué el tipo tendría que seguir odiandole, depues de lo que sabía que había motivado ese pasado alternativo.  
  
Pero lo que vió en su lugar fue tan sorprendente, que simplemente dio un grito y calló desmayado.  
  
*** Harry se despertó en la enfermería. La imagen del profesor de Pociones daba vueltas en su cabeza. Había hecho el gesto inconfundible de "te odio, te desprecio profundamente, no te imaginas cunato me gustaría matarte" ¡Pero no era posible! ¿Porqué le odiaba? No podía ser, por que él era... él era...  
  
-Harry...-susurró Cho, seguida de cerca por Draco y Hermione.-¿estás bien?  
  
Harry parpadeó, mirando a sus amigos confuso. Y reconoció en el rostro de Hermione su cara de preocupación cuando miraba a Ron... echaba de menos a Ron... y sobre todo echaba de menos que esa mirada fuese hacia él, y no hacia sí mismo. ¿Qué había ocurrido con la Hermione que lo atosigaba con cuidados constantes? Y Draco... Harry jamás había visto esa expresión en su rostro. Ni siquiera podía creer que la puntiaguda cara de Malfoy pudiese reflejar emociones.  
  
El rubio se adelantó a las chicas y abrazó a Harry fuertemente.  
  
-Tío... nos diste un susto de muerte, ¿sabes? Robert se puso a chillar como una nena cuando te caíste sobre él, y el profesor Lupin vino corriendo para traerte aquí. Acaba de pasar hace cinco minutos, pero como estabas dormido...  
  
Harry no sabía que decir. Draco se separó de él y se le acercó Hermione.  
  
-Más te vale que esto no sea un truco para que te ayude a estudiar...(todos se rieron) en serio, Harry, no nos des estos sustos, sabes que eres nuestra última esperanza...  
  
Hermione se inclinó un poco y le dió un suave beso en la mejilla, y Harry sintió que su rostro se volvía del color del pelo de los Weasley.  
  
Los dos muchachos salieron de la habitación, dejando a solas a la pareja. Cho se sentó en su cama y le cogió la mano con una sonrisa muy dulce.  
  
-¿Te encuentras mejor?-preguntó la muchacha.  
  
-Un poco-murmuró Harry-pero estoy algo confuso... mi memoria no funciona demasiado bien... Necesito que me contestes unas preguntas y que no te sorprendas ante ellas.Por favor, sólo contestame.  
  
-Harry, no entiendo...  
  
-Por favor... hazlo por mí... por nosotros.... no me interroges, sólo contestame.  
  
La chica asisntió y le acarició la mano. Harry respiró profundamente y la miró a los ojos.  
  
-No me malinterpretes, no he perdido la memoria... sé que tu eres Cho Chang, prefecta y buscadora de Ravenclaw... esos que acaban de salir son mis mejores amigos... Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, prefectos de Slytherin... y así todo... las preguntas que te haré son sobre mí...no me mires así, "sé" quien soy... solo necesito una confirmación. Cho... esto es muy importante... ¿cómo me llamo?  
  
Cho se puso a reir nerviosamente.  
  
-Por un momento pensé que ibas en serio, Harry, todo ese rollo de "hazlo por nosotros" pero... esa pregunta es un poco estúpida, ¿no?-Cho le miró a los ojos, Harry seguía serio. Las chica sufrió un escalofrío.  
  
-Mi nombre. Mi nombre completo. ¿Cual es?  
  
-Harry... bueno, Henry Thomas Snape....  
  
Harry tragó saliva.  
  
-¿Co... cómo se llaman mis padres?  
  
-Tus padres eran Lily Evans y Severus Snape... mortífagos los dos... trabajaban para Dumbledore como espías.  
  
-¿Eran? ¿Que les ocurrió?  
  
-El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado descubrió el doble juego de tu padre... fue a por él...y tu madre se cruzó en su camino... fue a por tí, pero...  
  
-Eso ya lo sé. Si Snape está muerto... ¿quien es el jefe de Sly... de mi casa?  
  
-Remus Lupin, profesor de Defensa... Harry, ¿no decías que sólo eran sobre tí?  
  
-Y Lupin era muy buen amigo de Sn... mi padre, ¿no?  
  
-Ahá. Él, Lily y Severus eran inseparables. Tenían peleas constantes con los chicos Gryffindor... Sirius Black, que murió traicionado por uno de sus amigos, Peter Pettigrew, que lleva huyendo años, nadie sabe como se esconde...  
  
Harry suspiró.  
  
-Es una rata... quiero decir... un animago... se esconde como rata con la familia Weasley... es Scabbers, la rata de Ron Weasley... prométeme que hareis lo que sea para atraparle.  
  
Cho parapdeó, pero asintió, parecía tan convencido... y no perdía nada por intentarlo, además de que era una oportunidad fabulosa de fastidiar a un Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Y que le pasa al porfesor de Pociones? ¿Por que me odia?  
  
-Él... James Potter era el tercer Gryffindor... evidentemente vive amargado por lo que le pasó a sus amigos. Y te odia, no solo a tí, también al profesor Lupin... siempre estuvo enamorado de tu madre, y cuando ella escogió al siniestro Severus por encima del brillante Gryffidor... el cuento de siempre.  
  
Harry se dejó caer en las sábanas, se llevó las manos a la cara y notó que no llevaba gafas, y sin embargo veía perfectamente. Lo bueno de este mundo era la oportunidad de conocer a su apdre... pero aquí no era su padre... sino el odioso profesor de pociones. Parecía su sino eso de no conocer a sus padres... ser un huérfano...  
  
-Harry....  
  
-Estoy bien, Cho, no te perocupes. Solo tengo una última duda... si yo vencí a Vol.. perdón, a ese...¿porque todos me odian?  
  
-No todos, Harry, solo esos patéticos Gryffindor...  
  
-¡¿Porqué?! Se supone que ellos son los buenos...  
  
-Harry... ¡eres un Slytherin! Te tienen miedo porque creen que planbeas sustiuir a Quien-tu-sabes, o algo así.  
  
-¡Pero yo no...!  
  
-¡Claro que no! Pero eres Slytherin... eso es lo que esperan de tí... por eso Draco te obliga a ser así... a fingir...  
  
Harry cerró los ojos....  
  
-Cho... porque estas conmigo...  
  
Cho sonrió alegremente.  
  
-Eso es mas facil de contestar... eres guapo, listo, famoso y rico. Además de el mago mas poderoso de la escuela...  
  
Harry trato de evitar una mueca de dolor, despues de todo eso era precisamente lo que un Slytherin querría oír... pero en su corazón, sentía que aún era Gryffindor.  
  
Cho se inclinó sobre él y le besó dulcemente... pero pro primera vez, Harry sintió la realidad de aquel beso. Era frío, lóbrego y distante. Ni una pizca de la radiante admiración y confianza que Hermione, la verdadera Hermione había depositado en su mejilla al principio del verano pasado. Tal vez aun no fuese amor... pero tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Para aprender y luchar juntos. Y es que las relacciones mas autenticas se fundamentan en las amistades mas profundas...  
  
Así supo cual era su elección. Y comprendió porqué había ido a la habitación de Mía. Para aprender a valorar lo que mas cerca tenía. Y es que no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde. La amistad de Ron era fundamental para él, un apoyo mutuo y constante... el amor o lo que fuese de Hermione era una droga a la que se había vuelto adicto sin darse cuenta, la confianza de todos los que le rodeaban era imprescindible. Los Weasley... una familia llena de amor por compartir, era una de esas grandes cosas que echaría de menos en este otro mundo.  
  
Y que tenía aquí. Una chica incapaz de sentir nada, un profesor que le odiaba y roda una familia muerta.  
  
Harry admiró por última vez la belleza exótica de Cho, se puso en pie y corrió hasta la puerta de la enfermería. Tenía que encontrar la habitación de Mía.  
  
Pero no fue necesario, pues al atravesar el umbral, se encontró en el jardín de la chica.  
  
-¿Y bien?-preguntó ella- ¿que has descubierto.  
  
-Que en mi presente mis decisiones me darán resultados mas o menos dolorosos, pero a cambio recibiré compensaciones que no tendran precio. He descubierto como son los Slytherin en realidad, y creo que nunca podré volver a odiar a Snape. Tal vez no me lleve bien con él, pero ahora comprendo sus razones. No quiero ese otro pasado, Mía, no soportaría vivir sin ella...  
  
-¿Que? Creía que Cho era tu novia...  
  
-No me refiero a Cho, me refiero a Hermione...  
  
Mía sonrió maliciosamente. Ella lo había sabido desde el principio....  
  
Harry abrazó fuertemente a la guapa mujer que había creado su mente. Se puso en pié y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el pomo se dio la vuelta.  
  
-Mía... sólo una pregunta más...¿alguna vez alguien escogió el pasado alternativo?  
  
Mía sonrió enigmáticamente y no contestó. Y harry se quedó para siempre con la duda de si alguien, algúna vez, cambió todo su destino sin que él lo supiese.  
  
***  
  
Por su parte, se despertó a la mañana suguiente en el pasillo del cuarto piso. Le dió un beso a la Señora Gorda cuando ella le dejó pasar. Alzó a Ginny en brazos dándole vueltas cuando ella le saludó tímidamente. Le dió a Ron dos besos cuando él le regaló un descomunal bostezo.  
  
Salió de nuevo al pasillo y pasó de largo junto a Cho sin mirarla siquiera. Corrió hasta el despacho de Pociones y golpeó la puerta. Cuando Snape abrió, Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
  
-Buenos días, profesor...Me alegro de que todo siga igual por aquí...  
  
-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter.  
  
Harry casi se echa a llorar de la alegría.  
  
-¡Gracias!-chilló, abrazando a Snape. Él le empujó y cerró la puerta del despacho en sus narizes.  
  
Harry no llegó a oír a Snape, apoyado en su puerta murmurando...  
  
-¿Que demonios le habrá mostrado esa bruja? Parece que se haya fuamado algo...  
  
Sin borrarse la sonrisa, harry montó guardia junto a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, saludando con una verdadera sonrisa a todos los Slytherin que por allí pasaban mirandole desconfiados. Finalmente salió Draco, lo cogió por el brazo y lo abrazó como a un hermano, como él había hecho tantas veces en aquel pasado siniestro.  
  
-¡Gracias, Draco! Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, que te apoyaré y que no creo que seas un traidor.  
  
Se fue, mas contento que unas castañuelas, dejando a Malfoy confuso y asustado.  
  
Al llegar al Gran Salón, se fue directamente hacia Hermione. La obligó a ponerse en pie, la abrazó fuertemente y por último la besó en los labios, ignorando el grito de confusión y sorpresa de las cuartocientas gargantas del Gran Salón  
  
-Quiero que sepas que te quiero y te necesito como nadie nunca te ha necesitado. Nadie podrá cambiar eso, jamás, pase lo que pase.  
  
Hermione sonrió.  
  
-Yo también a tí, Harry... Thomas Snape-susurró la última parte. Y Harry reconoció en aquel susurro la voz de Mía. De Mío. Y sonrió. No se arrepentía de nada en absoluto.  
  
En la mesa de los profesores, mientras Severus Snape sacudía la cabeza murmurando algo sospechosamente similar a "marihuana", Albus Dumbledore sonrió. Todo estaría bien ahora. Todo bien.  
  
FIN  
  
En fin... ¿Que les pareció? Me temo que al final es un tanto cursi, pero me gusta... ¿que pensais vosotros? Como siempre, los reviews serán contestados en "Vacaciones con los Snape" Besos...  
  
Iremione 


End file.
